In fiscal year 2012, we continued to follow up with the results obtained with our microarray data. In 2010, the protocol was amended to allow us to treat healthy volunteers with doxycycline to obtain additional biopsies. In 2011, we completed treatment of additional healthy volunteers. In 2012, we completed the analysis of immunohistochemical staining of additional biopsies obtained from healthy volunteers treated with doxycycline. We also sent stored serum from the initial healthy volunteers to evaluate for doxycycline serum levels, which have recently been completed.